


The Blade of Bellona

by Bdot424



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdot424/pseuds/Bdot424
Summary: Reyna Ramirez-Arellano has been a fighter. She’s fought every step of her life and as she continued through her life she fought more and more. And now she has come to her greatest fight, her past and all she sees around her. Her new home, the boy that haunts her shadows and everything in between
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“ I have to go my own way”

Those words stung Reyna, cutting like daggers as she trudged through the snow. Her shoes were soggy, the snow sticking to her sweater as she kept walking. All she could do was walk, just advance and things would be better. At least that’s what she hoped when she arrived at the wolf house. Her hands were always cold and her nose was fine tuned to the smells of the forest. 

“ Reyna” a wolf said, it’s fangs baring as Reyna turned her head. It’s brown fur went into her body as she pet the dog, walking to the lodge and stone monument before them. 

“ Lupa awaits you my dear” “ Thank you Odeon” Reyna replied as she was left in the snow. Over the 2 months she had lived in these woods she had learned a lot. How to survive, how to be a part of a group and how to trust again. How to allow herself to be held by others and not be on her own. She hoped where she was headed wouldn’t be a place where that all would fade away. 

“ Daughter of Bellona” Lupa said as she jumped from a ledge. The wolfs silver fur and piercing eyes tested Reyna, begging for a confrontation. Reyna knew better, giving her the wolf stare she so desired as Lupa chuckled. 

“ To a tee my child” the wolf said as she brushed her body on Reyna’s arm. Reyna followed the wolf, passing other members of the pack who were off to hunt as she stood in front of a map. 

“ When you arrived at our home you were battle tested. You and your sister had fought Blackbeard and his forces, made the voyage past the Mississippi and you split” 

Reyna didn’t appreciate the mention of her sister. She had left her, for a life she swore was better and Reyna had spent 2 months growing numb to that idea. That a life apart was better, that a life with the Amazon’s could be better then where she was headed. It was why she was so determined to survive, to make sure she would hold that title. 

“ You told me you had a dream. Do you remember that dream my child?” 

Reyna wasn’t a fan of the term “dream”. It always felt like it had a margin for fantasy or failure. And that wasn’t what Reyna saw when she saw praetorship. She saw a goal, a mountaintop that she would reach no matter the goal. Sure she would have her fun doing so but she would reach it. 

“ That dream you possess has been the death of many of my children. There are not many I would advise to reach for that throne but you are special my dear. The daughter of Bellona, I am blessed to have had you run with the pack” 

Reyna knew not to cry in front of the wolf but she couldn’t help it. To say her upbringing was hard was to call Kit Kat’s tasty. A massive understatement and a keen observation. Reyna hoped that where she was heading had a candy store. The woods of Sonoma aren’t exactly keen for candy as you can see. 

“ Dry your eyes” Lupa said as Reyna bent down. The Goddess had trained her in all things, strategy, battle, and loyalty. To accept and dictate and how to lead and love. She saw her as a mother, another one that she had to leave. 

“ You will see me again child. Remember, I am not far simply because I am out of your sight”. 

Reyna knew that, she knew she would always be a member of the pack. When she got here she was told she was the 2nd strongest child to ever run with the pack. The 1st was a suprise, she had heard the name in passing once or twice when she and Hylla ran into other legionaries. The same ones that filled her recommendation letters for Camp Jupiter. She had maybe 20, which was probably too much but it didn’t hurt to be prepared. 

“ Lupa” a wolf cried out as it came down the snowy path. Reyna went inside the lodge, bending down to Lupa as the wolf’s nose grazed her leg. 

“ Safe Travels Reign-A” 

“ Reyna wondered if Lupa did this for every child that came through the wolf house. She looked to the table, grabbing her imperial gold dagger and backpack as she overheard the wolf reporting to Lupa 

“ Baachus sent them where?” “ Yes my lady. Straight into the territory without a warning. To think Grace lead them to survive” “ I expect nothing less of the child” 

“Grace” Reyna muttered as she picked up the coat on the floor. She had heard tales of this boy, maybe he was a man who knows? Everywhere she went, every member of the legion she had seen in the country raved about him. She wanted to see who this hero was. She longed to see the camp more, the world she would live in and someday lead. 

“ Reyna” Lupa called out as the girl appeared at her feet. “ Yes Lupa” “ Your time here is done. You have learned all you can and now you must complete the last part of your journey. You will travel to Camp Jupiter and meet with the praetor known as Deion. He will have you situated within the legion. They will not hesitate to test your every movement my child but you are ready. Safe travels my daughter and remember, you fight for Rome” 

“ Always and Forever” Reyna said as Lupa nudged her in the back. She placed her jacket atop her head as she bowed to the wolves in front of her. This wouldn’t be the last time they saw one another but it would be for a while. She had somewhere to be, something she was striving for and she needed to see it. She had to see it.


	2. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna has left the wolf lodge and has made her way to San Francisco. The next stop is camp jupiter and the home she’s been searching for

Reyna could see the Golden Gate Bridge from where she stood. Crossing it was one thing but to be so near the camp was another. The wolves had tried to accompany her past the woods but she denied it. She needed to do this on her own. She had to do it on her own, this was what she had wanted. 

“ Can’t believe it” Reyna said as she started her journey into the Oakland woods. She had heard these woods were just as vicious as the ones she had lived through in Sonoma. Reyna knew not to underestimate any obstacle or opponent, especially not one she had little intel on. She popped a jelly bean in her mouth, unsheathed her dagger and got moving 

The woods were windy and warm, the hills winding as Reyna made her way through. She knew she had to arrive soon, getting to camp would be the easy part but surviving was the issue. 

“ My dearest child” 

“ Mother” Reyna said as she saw the helmet and torch in her hands. Reyna had met her mother maybe once or twice but she knew her symbols clear as day 

“ You will bare my blade and my legacy. You will be a leader and beacon for all that you lead. You will be legend my dear” 

Reyna nodded as she bowed, holding back her want to spill to her mother. She knew it was not the Roman tradition to make much out of a reunion but this was more so a introduction. 

“ The destination awaits” Bellona told Reyna, fading away as Reyna looked towards the skies. She saw the spear flutter away as Reyna moved through the hills, making camp and snacking on candy when needed. 

Reyna began to feel a surge of power roll through her body, like a warm feeling washing over her as she made it past the hills and into a valley. She could feel the familiarity of the place even if she had never been. She knew she was near and she knew it was her home. 

“ Who goes there” a voice shouted as Reyna came to a stone face sitting on a mound. She stepped back, the head turning its eyes to the dagger on her side 

“ state your name” 

“ Reyna” 

“ Your full name” 

“ Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano” 

“ Your purpose here” Reyna pulled out her various recommendation letters and handed them to the head. He nodded, telling her she needed to go the correct way. He told her that her weapon was not permitted into his city lines. That this was new Rome and this was where peace was preserved for those the legion fought for. 

She made her way to the entrance, seeing the body of water that stood before her. Lupa had told her of it, that once she passed she was a part of Rome. And that she had arrived at where she had hoped to be. All the battles, long nights and everything in between was worth it. Because of this moment right here 

Reyna crossed the river, standing on her own feet as she felt the power surge through her. She walked for a moment before two boys in purple shirts came towards her 

“ Who sent you” “Lupa” 

The boys led her through the camp, passing people practicing swordplay, a boy holding a cut teddy bear and people marching in place. In the corners of the field she saw the barracks, each one housing a cohort she assumed. She could see the trail a distance away, the probatio’s she would soon join chattering away. 

“ I’m Marcus by the way, son of Apollo” “ And I’m Bobby, son of Ceres” 

Reyna nodded as the boys let her be and a girl opened the door behind her. She wore the purple robe, her spear on her side as she stood in the doorway 

“ You must be Reyna Ramirez” “Just Reyna” she informed the girl, walking inside the room as the girl sat at her desk. “ My name is Allison” the girl said as she and Reyna walked through the Principia and Allison sat at her desk 

“ please present your recommendation letters” Reyna handed them over, the girls mouth going to the ground as she told her to wait for a moment. 

“ Nate will have to see these” she said as Reyna caught notice of the tattoo on her arm. A SQPR alongside a eagle, with 8 years on it alongside a vine 

“ They only hurt a bit” Allison said as she took her cup of coffee and offered some to Reyna. She didn’t want to drink from the same cup even if she did like the drink 

“ You must be a hot chocolate kinda girl” Reyna was exactly that kind of girl, down to her bones if she had to be. “ You called” Nate said as he stood in the doorway. His brown skin and toned muscles masked the scar on his chin, most likely being a knife wound 

“ Look what Lupa brought us” 

“ By the gods” “ I’m Nathan but you can call me Nate for short” he said to Reyna as she noted the symbol of Mars on his arm. 

“ We need someone to take her around camp” Nate said as Reyna slightly smiled. This was what she had expected and more, a part of her wanted to see the city she had passed. See the people and everything the place had to offer. 

“ How old are you?” “ 13” Reyna said as she rubbed her dagger. “ great. I know just the person to show you around. We’re both busy so we can’t but he should be available if he isn’t signing a autograph. He might actually be outside let me go get him” 

“ Do you have family” Allison asked Reyna, leaning over her table “ I’d rather not say” 

“ I’ll let you in on a secret. Your gonna be in the 1st cohort and they don’t like secrets. I won’t pry it out of you but know that they will try” 

“ You found him?” 

“ Yeah he was with Bobby and Gwen like always. He’s waiting out there “ Who’s waiting?” 

“ Jason Grace”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love. Y’all have a great time with this story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. I promise i will finish this one I swear. Thanks you guys


End file.
